A different kind of Charmed teen fic
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: This fic has all four sisters' their grams just died, and so victor has to come and watch over them as 19 year old Prue couldn't handle taking care of Paige (11), Phoebe (13) and Piper who is 16 and paralysed from waist down. Phoebe discovers the book in the attic and goes on a magical rollercoaster, the sisters fight demons and normal teenage problems.
1. Chapter 1

A different kind of Teen Charmed Fan Fiction

a/n: Had this idea while in the bath. In this fic grams has died the same way as in the show. Piper is paralysed after an accident in PE. Victor has custody of the witches including Paige as Prue couldn't handle it. Andy, Cole Glen and Leo will be in this fic. It will take place in Spring/Summer 2014. Sam is Paige's dad. I own nothing. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 1

As Piper was pushed into the house she knew it would be a day that she would never forget. It was the day of her grandmothers funeral and the day her Father was moving in with them to help Prue take care of her and her sisters. "There you Piper. Can I get you anything from the kitchen?" Victor asked her.  
>"No, I'm not in the mood for anything right now Dad." Was her reply as she just sat there feeling numb.<p>

Prue came into the room with Phoebe and Paige and they all started to hug each other and just let everything, all the emotions and pain they had been feeling go. Paige was only eleven and didn't properly understand the situation. All she knew is that her grandmother was gone and couldn't ever come back. For Phoebe it was different, she could grasp the concept of death and knew that her grandmother wouldn't ever come back. She was thirteen. Piper was sixteen and was grown up enough to understand what had happened. It was the same with Prue only she was nineteen.

The girls sat there and cried until they were called for dinner. They pulled away and went to the kitchen and sat at the table. Piper pulled a smartphone from her pocket and started to text Leo (her boyfriend) through facebook. "Piper stop texting at the table and eat your meal." She put away her phone . "Dad I'm still not hungry, you cannot force me to eat." She protested loudly. She had just buried her grams and was not about to be forced to do anything she didn't want to do by a man that had been a no-show for the last ten years of her life. She just wanted to be left alone to deal with things in her own way.

1 Month Later

"Piper, come on you can do it baby." Leo called to her as they were sneaking on to the beach for some fun (her dad knew she was out). The tricky part was Piper would find it hard on the sand. "I should ditch the wheelchair and let somebody carry me this is stupid." she exclaimed. Leo never made her ditch the wheelchair, instead he picked it up and carried it over the sand with her still in it.


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Kind of Teen Charmed Fic

a/n: Sorry it took a while for the update, but it has taken a while to develop this chapter. Piper, Prue and Paige will receive their powers in this chapter. I still don't own anything, shame as it is. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 2

Piper and Leo were on the way to the shop during PE and they were on the middle of a seemingly quiet road. When a car came speeding around a corner and nearly hit them. Piper panicking put both of her hands up. As she did Leo and the car seemed to stop in time. "Leo, Leo, c'mon Leo stop kidding around. Leo we need to get out of the street now." Piper hit him hard. He unfroze. "Did what I think just happen, just happen?" He asked to nobody in particular. Piper looked at him confused. "Can we please not stand here and get hit by a speeding car?" The couple moved off of the street just as the car unfroze. A police car drove past, it was obvious that the police were after the person in the car that had almost hit them. "Leo what did you mean by what you said back there?" Leo looked over his shoulder then spoke to her. "Piper I can only explain that I knew that what happened back there was supposed to happen to you. Piper this might be hard for you to believe, but you are a witch and so are your sisters'. The reason that I know this is because I am your whitelighter. I can prove it by using one of my powers." Leo once again looked over his shoulders and after seeing that nobody was there he orbed. To Piper they swirling bright blue lights were the most beautiful thing in the world. "Wow. So what is a whitelighter?"  
>"A whielighter is a guardian angel for witches." Piper raised her head in understanding and the couple went to the shop as they planned.<p>

Meanwhile Prue was in her college class and was getting aggravated at her lecturer, who was only letting the boys answer questions. "Can anybody tell me what time period Charles Rennie Mackintosh was most famous for. "Art nouveau." Prue said aloud so that he could hear her. "Anybody?" The lecturer asked as if he hadn't even heard her. Jack Sheridan, who was sitting behind Prue spoke up. "I believe that the correct answer is art nouveau." Prue was furious and her powers let that show as Jack's pen burst as he was writing something down. "I believe that I gave that answer first. Mr. Sheridan. Prue was talking to him after class. "I know but, luckily for me that specific professor only listens to the guys in the class. You could say that I was doing you a favour by moving the class along faster than it was actually going." 'Why is this guy so cocky' Prue couldn't help but think as Andy walked up to her. I'll see you later then Jack." Prue said in an unkind manner. As she walked away she gripped her hands in frustration, causing jack to stop breathing. She thought he was just being meladramatic, not realising that she had caused it in the first place.

Paige was in PE class at the time and the class were playing dodge ball. As a ball came hurdling straight for her face. She orbed out and back in again. Nobdy seemed to notice this and she guessed that this was her power. She picked up the ball and flung it towards a small boy with braces and glasses. Who had surprisingly been the one who flung the ball at her. It hit him in the stomach and he held his hand up in defeat. "I know when I'm beaten, Paige." he said. Paige decided that even though she hated dodge ball she was pretty good at it as she had won the game for her team. A whistle went off in her ear. "Everybody line up!" The whole class lined up and the coach had begun to tell them what they were going to be doing next week. The boys as they had lost the game were told to clean the gym hall, and the girls went to get changed. "OMG, Paige why did you hit him so hard with that ball?" Her friend Amber asked her.  
>"Because I had to get revenge for him nearly bashing my brains in." Amber laughed at her. "It's okay, he's the biggest geek anyway." The girls finished getting changed and then went to their next class which was art.<p>

Later that day Piper and Leo came into the manor. "Phoebe, you turned me into a witch. I know it was you as you were going on and on about it all night. And I bet you never even knew that Leo is a whitelighter." Piper was mad at her and couldn't help rubbing Leo in Phoebe's face a little. "I thought that whitelighters' were supposed to be dead."  
>"Well Leo was born a half whitelighter by his fathers' side. His mom only found out when he started orbing." Piper was now telling his story. "What Piper means is the reason I am a whitelighter and still human is because my mom isn't a whitelighter and my dad is." Victor came through the door after an exciting afternoon of work, after an interesting conversation with Phoebe and Paige's principle.<p>

"Okay Phoebe your grounded for smoking, drinking and skipping your classes. Piper I have to take you to Physio therapy, Leo can you make sure that those two do their homework, and give them dinner and everything?" Victor asked Leo, Leo nodded and agreed. "It will only be until Prue gets home." Victor tells Leo as he and Piper were leaving the house to go to Pipers' orthopedic doctor, that she had been seeing since the accident.

When Prue returned home she seen that Leo was making the dinner and Phoebe and Paige were actually doing their homework. "Wow Leo, dad should leave you in charge more often." It was a simple comment, but the compliment made Leo shine with pride. "Thanks Prue." Leo replied looking somewhat sheepish. At that point the door opened and closed again as Pipers' appointment had finished and her and Victor had returned home. "Hay guys' it's just us!" She yelled through the house. Leo shouted hi back to her and came out of the kitchen and kissed her cheek. "How was your appointment?"  
>"Cool the doctor said that I could call him Jeremy. That I shouldn't have to go back to him soon. I can't wait, it could mean that I could be walking again soon.<p>

Outside a storm was brewing and there was an ominous figure standing outside and he was watching the manor carefully as if studying the inhabitants of the house and what times they would all be home at.

Later that night there was definitely a storm outside, the same as the night before and the man that was standing outside earlier appeared in the blink of an eye and was now standing over Prue's bed, as she was sleeping. He pulled a knife out of thin air and looked as though he was going to stab her in her sleep. The look on his face was one of pure evil

a/n: I know that you probably want to know what is going to happen next, and I will tell you in the next chapter. I am dragging it out a little and there are subtle little things that are the same as the first episode. Please review and no flames as you will not get any presents from santa if you do. I mean it I am in contact with him all year round. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

A different Knid of Teen Charmed Fic

a/n: I know I left you all on a cliff hanger and I want to clear a few things up so here's chapter 3. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 3

He pulled a knife from thin air and looked as though he was going to stab her in her sleep. The look on his face was one of pure evil.

Just as Prue felt the metal tip of the knife against her chest she woke up and screamed. She squinted her eyes and the knife moved away from her chest. Victor entered the room, with Paige and Phoebe following closely behind him. "Girls get back to your rooms or get Piper or something we could use her power." Paige couldn't help but wonder if she could get the knife in her hand. "If only I could get that knife." She said aloud, just as she did the knife left the hand of the warlock and remateirlised in her hand. She silently counted her blessings. Ran over to the warlock and stabbed him square in the chest as he was going to do the same to her older sister.

Phoebe who had left the room in order to get Piper into the battle returned carrying her. "Phoebe put me down now." She said, or rather demanded. She was placed on the floor, reluctantly as she was defenceless down there. She seen that the demon was still moving and panicked from making such a stupid mistake. She wound up accidentily freezing the warlock preventing him from being vanquished. "Wow, Piper how did that happen?" Prue was really impressed by Pipers' power. "Leo said that we are witches remember. I told you guy's this earlier. He said something about the power of four making us soar. I thought he was talking crazy when he did say that though." Piper was shocked when Prue, Phoebe and Paige held hands with her and started chanting Leo's 'crazy talk'. Piper started to chant with them. "The power of four will make us soar. The power of four will make us soar. The power of four will make us soar." The girls finished chanting as the warlock disappeared as quickly as he came in, only this time he wasn't coming back.

The next morning the girls were all at the breakfast table having something to eat before leaving the house, when Victor came downstairs. "Good morning witches, he said as he entered the kitchen. "Hi daddy." Piper said sweetly as if she wanted something from him. "Is alright if I have some coffee. Prue won't give me any?" She batted her eyelashes as she said this, so that she had a better chance at getting coffee into her system. "Alright sweetheart go ahead." Piper stuck her tounge out at Prue and drank her coffee right in front of her. She was now pissed at her. "I'm 16 not 6, I can have coffee, can't I dad." Victor nodded at this. "I still can't believe that we are witches. Why didn't we know about this before hand, Grams should have told us, and not let us wait until Phoebe finally broke into the attic." It would have been anybody's guess that witchcraft was the topic of conversation that morning. But Paige just wanted to hurry up and get to school, as for the third morning in a row she was running late which made Phoebe late, which made Victor late. And he was a business man, so for him at work, time is money.

Paige got up from her seat and ran up stairs to get out of her jam jam's as she never did that straight away. It took her a further five minutes to get changed and down stairs. By the time she got back down Prue and Piper had left and Phoebe was getting impatient, and so was Victor. "You should start getting dressed before breakfast, it might save you some time sweetheart." Paige nodded to her dad and followed him and Phoebe out of the house.

While the sisters were getting on with their everyday lives. But they were not concentrating. The four sisters were all busy thinking about the magical world that had been opened up to them the previous day.

In reality they were all thinking the same thing. What other evils were out there hunting them?

a/n: Yay, another chapter finished. With only a week until Christmas 2014! I love Christmas, it is my favourite time of year. Seasons greetings to all. In case I don't update before the big day. I hope you all have a wonderful time no matter what religion you belong to. A happy new year, for the same reasons as before.


	4. Chapter 4

A Different Kind of Teen Charmed Fic

a/n: The credit for this idea goes to my little sister for forcing me to play a game with her and her friend. This chapter might not even have any magic in it. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

Paige was bored, Victor had went grocery shopping and it was a very rainy Saturday. She walked into the conservatory, where Piper and Phoebe were arguing about something. "Hay guys I had a brilliant idea. Why don't we play twister?" Piper who had managed to heave herself onto the couch looked at her baby sister. "I can't play that game Paigey."  
>"You can spin the spinner Piper. I'll go get Prue." It was obvious that none of them were getting out of this. Paige was way too excited about this. She came back down the stairs with Prue and the game of twister. She knelt down on the floor and opened the box containing the mat and the spinner. She handed the spinner to Piper and Phoebe helped her set out the mat.<p>

The girls waited anxiously for piper to spin the spinner so that Paige could take her first shot. They had decided to go youngest to oldest as it would cause less arguments than rock paper scissors. "Okay Paige put your left hand on blue." Paige put her left foot on the mat and Piper spun again. "Phoebe, right hand green." Phoebe did as the spinner told her too and placed her right hand on a green dot. "Prue right foot yellow." Prue put her foot on a yellow dot and the game continued.

An hour later Victor returned home after getting the groceries and went into the sunroom and seen the girls playing twister and he smiled and left the room. As much as he hated to admit it he felt that his girls were ready as sisters to become the Charmed Ones. The only thing was he never wanted that to happen until they were grown up.

The game continued right on and the girls had all lost at least one game. Prue was the first one out in this round. "Prue you know how you lost and I cannot leave the couch until that thing leaves the corner." She asked pointing at her wheelchair. "Can you please go and get me a drink from the kitchen?" Prue got up and went to get a drink for Piper. When she got into the kitchen she was surprised to see her father putting the shopping away. "Hi Dad." She said and got a glass out of the cupboard and poured some fizzy juice into it. "You'll rot you braces of you drink too much of that." He said to her with his back turned to her, he never realised that she had left the room until after he turned around from putting the fish fingers in the freezer.

prue handed Piper her drink and sat down beside her. "Phoebe put your right hand on blue." Phoebe had her right hand on yellow before hand and her left foot was on red so it was pretty painful but she persevered for long enough. "Paige left foot green." Paige had to move her foot from yellow to green, she was nearly doing the splits, but never fell. "Phoebe left foot from red to yellow." Phoebe attepmted to move her foot to yellow and fell over in the process. "Yes I win again!" Paige yelled.  
>"I've played every game and haven't been put out once." They all laughed at Piper's lame attepmt at a joke.<p>

They played twister for so long and were having so much fun that they never noticed the time or that the rain had stopped hours before.

Several hours into the evening, it was clear that Phoebe had won the most games and Phoebe had to rub it in Paige's face. "Phoebe knock it off, nobody likes a show-off." Prue said to her.

"Nobody likes a sore loser either Prudence." Phoebe went to the dining room as dinner was ready. They were all starving after playing twister all day without anything to eat.

a/n: Whoever said that ten year olds were useless was wrong. My sister and her friend really had me inspired for this chapter. I was asked to play twister by my mum with my little sister while I was writing this chapter. I thought I'd tell you this as it is the game that inspired me to write this chapter in the first place.


End file.
